1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a turkey loader apparatus and more specifically to an automated loader which does not require workers to lift the turkeys as they are being loaded into coops which are carried on trailers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Turkey loading has typically been a very labor intensive process. The usual method of loading turkeys involves having a conveyor convey the turkeys up to a platform. There, workers will stand at the end of the conveyor on a cat walk and grab the turkeys and stuff them into the coops on a trailer. Once that coop is filled the height of the conveyor may be adjusted to fill the other coops which are positioned on top of the first coop. Then, once all those coops are filled the trailer is moved and the remaining coops on the first side of the trailer are filled in the same manner. It is then necessary that the trailer be reversed and the coops on the other side of the trailer are similarly filled. It is not possible to load from one side of the trailer because the workers that are grabbing the turkeys at the top of the conveyors are not able to place or throw the turkeys a distance of up to eight feet, the typical width of a trailer.
The handling of the turkeys by the workers also give rise to bruises on the turkeys as they are being stuffed into the coops. Less handling by humans would reduce the trauma to which the turkeys are subjected.
The problems associated with loading turkeys have increased in recent years as the size of tom turkeys have increased to the 35-40 lb range or higher. The increased weight of the turkeys not only gives rise to more trauma to the turkeys as they are loaded, there are also high injury rates to workers performing this task. In addition to a task which exposes the workers to possible injury, the task of loading a trailer of 1100 turkeys typically takes a four-man crew about 45-50 minutes to load. This is quite costly as not only does it involve four workers to load the turkeys.
The present invention addresses the problems associated with the prior art and provides for an automated turkey loader which can load turkeys without them being touched by human hands as they are loaded into the coops. Further, it is a cost effective and economical way of loading the turkeys with only a crew of one and can load the complete trailer from one side.